


Zwei Herren im Bad

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne in Denial, Boernes POV, Denial, Episode Related, Episode: Der Fluch der Mumie, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Realization, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne fällt etwas auf, was Thiel schon lange klar ist.</p><p>  <i>Natürlich war es eine Schnapsidee gewesen, zu Thiel in die Dusche zu steigen. Zwei erwachsene Menschen hatten eben nicht gleichzeitig Platz unter einem Wasserstrahl von zwanzig Zentimeter Durchmesser – das war ein physikalisches Naturgesetz – und letzten Endes wurde er so auch nicht schneller fertig. Er hatte sich nur wie so oft von Thiel reizen lassen. Warum konnte der aber auch nicht einsehen, daß seine Arbeit bei weitem wichtiger war als die Frage, ob Thiel zehn Minuten früher oder später in seinen freien Tag startete!</i></p><p>  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/8015.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei Herren im Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Sex, Drugs and ... nee, Musik gibt's nicht. Manche Anspielung erklärt sich nur, wenn man "Fluch der Mumie" gesehen hat oder wenigstens die Duschszene ...  
> A/N: Der Titel ist von Loriot geklaut, mir fiel einfach nichts anderes ein und ich wollte das jetzt nicht als "Noch ohne Titel, aber es ist zur Abwechslung mal Boernes POV" veröffentlichen ... Für Korrekturen und Anmerkungen danke ich diesesmal v.a. Farfie!

Natürlich war es eine Schnapsidee gewesen, zu Thiel in die Dusche zu steigen. Zwei erwachsene Menschen hatten eben nicht gleichzeitig Platz unter einem Wasserstrahl von zwanzig Zentimeter Durchmesser – das war ein physikalisches Naturgesetz – und letzten Endes wurde er so auch nicht schneller fertig. Er hatte sich nur wie so oft von Thiel reizen lassen. Warum konnte der aber auch nicht einsehen, daß seine Arbeit bei weitem wichtiger war als die Frage, ob Thiel zehn Minuten früher oder später in seinen freien Tag startete!

Jetzt stand er hier also naß und frierend neben Thiel, der wieder den Platz unter der Dusche beanspruchte, um sich den Schaum aus den Haaren zu waschen. Dabei ließ er sich garantiert absichtlich so viel Zeit … so viele Haare hatte der andere nun auch nicht …

Geistesabwesend sah er Thiel zu. Bei dem fortgeschrittenen Alter und Hauttyp müßte der andere viel mehr Leberflecken haben – aber da war weit und breit kein Nävuszellnävus und auch kein Lentigo simplex zu sehen. Erstaunlich. Nach wenigen Sekunden fiel ihm auf, daß es vielleicht ein bißchen komisch wirkte, wenn er seinen nackten Nachbarn so eingehend musterte, und er hob den Blick hastig wieder auf Augenhöhe, was die Sache aber nicht besser machte. Wie eigenartig …

„Was ist los?“, fragte ihn Thiel irritiert. „Was starren Sie mich so an?“

„Wenn Sie naß sind, sehen Ihre Augen noch viel blauer aus.“ Er registrierte erst, was er gesagt hatte, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte. Aus Thiels Gesichtsausdruck konnte er schließen, daß das wohl eine sehr merkwürdige und unpassende Äußerung gewesen war. Obwohl er doch nur eine ganz objektive Feststellung getroffen hatte, denn Thiels Augen waren wirklich unglaublich blau … Als er wieder bewußt wahrnahm, was um ihn herum geschah, stand er sehr nah bei Thiel, und war im Begriff … was machte er hier überhaupt?

Thiel sagte nichts, und sah ihn einfach nur an, und langsam wurde ihm immer unbehaglicher zumute. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Hatte er überhaupt nachgedacht? Er zog seine Hand zurück und flüchtete hastig. Aus der Dusche. Und aus dem Bad. Je weiter weg von Thiel, desto besser.

 

***

 

In der Küche fiel ihm auf, daß er bei seiner Flucht einen wichtigen Aspekt übersehen hatte. Seine Kleidung war noch im Bad, und mit dem Handtuch alleine konnte er ja nun schlecht auf die Straße. Ganz offensichtlich mußte er erst einmal wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er goß ich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und versuchte, dabei möglichst wenig zu verschütten, was gar nicht so einfach war. Als er die Tasse an die Lippen setzte, hörte er ein entsetztes „Boerne!“ hinter sich, und zuckte zusammen. Es war nur zu verständlich, wenn Thiel etwas ungehalten war … Aber statt ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen, nahm der andere ihm nur die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand. 

„Den sollten Sie lieber nicht trinken.“ Das war so weit entfernt vom eigentlichen Thema, daß er erst dachte, er hätte sich verhört. 

„Wieso denn nicht?“ Thiel sah ihn etwas verlegen an.

„Ich glaube, der ist nicht mehr gut“, murmelte der andere schließlich und schüttete den Kaffee in den Ausguß. Nicht mehr gut? Wie konnte Kaffee denn schlecht werden? Das war eine Frage, der er sehr viel lieber nachgegangen wäre als all den anderen Fragen, die sich immer wieder hartnäckig in den Vordergrund seines Bewußtseins schoben. Wie die Frage, wie es ihm bisher hatte entgehen können, wie attraktiv Thiel war. Und die Frage, seit wann er Männer überhaupt in Kategorien wie attraktiv und unattraktiv einteilte – oder betraf das nur Thiel? Und nicht zuletzt die Frage, warum Thiel nicht viel wütender war.

„Boerne …“ Thiel klang zögerlich, so als hätte er eigentlich auch nicht wirklich große Lust, mit ihm darüber zu reden, was da eben geschehen – oder vielmehr nicht geschehen – war. Und er selbst wußte schon gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das war ihm zuletzt … nein, eigentlich war ihm das noch nie passiert. Er mußte sich erst einmal setzen. Auf der Couch in Herberts Wohnküche schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte verzweifelt, sich auf einen der zahlreichen Gedanken zu konzentrieren, die ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf schossen. 

_Wenn man diese Couch spurentechnisch untersuchen würde, kämen bestimmt erstaunliche Dinge zu Tage … Was sollte Thiel nur von ihm denken? … Vielleicht hätte er sich lieber wo anders hinsetzen sollen, die Küchenstühle machten einen etwas … hygienischeren Eindruck … Und wieso sagte der andere eigentlich gar nichts, schrie ihn nicht an, machte ihm keine Vorwürfe? … Wieso stand eine Kaffeetasse verkehrt herum auf dem Küchentisch – das war schon seltsam … Und warum machte ihm Thiel erst Kaffee, um ihm den dann wieder wegzunehmen? Bestimmt hätte er sich nach einem Schluck Kaffee besser gefühlt …_

Er spürte, wie sich das Sofa senkte, als der andere sich neben ihn setzte, und hielt die Luft an. Als er vorsichtig zur Seite sah, wanderte Thiels Hand gerade langsam an der Lehne des Sofas entlang, um ihn sanft an der Schulter anzustupsen.

„He …“

Er sah schnell wieder weg, und Thiel zog seine Hand zurück.

„Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig darüber, daß wir das beide einfach ignorieren“, sagte der andere schließlich.

„Was?“

„Das.“

„Thiel …“ Er fand, daß das jetzt wirklich nicht der passende Zeitpunkt für Wortspielereien war. Thiel schien die Sache ja nicht sehr zu belasten.

„Willst du mir etwa weismachen, dir ist jetzt erst aufgefallen … naja …“

„Für Sie immer noch Sie, Herr Thiel!“ Wenn Sie hier schon halbnackt herumsaßen, war es sicher keine schlechte Idee, zumindest verbal etwas Distanz zu wahren. Thiel hatte zum Glück wenigstens seine Jeans wieder angezogen, aber er selbst fühlte sich nur im Handtuch doch zunehmend unwohl.

Thiel seufzte. „Also gut … wenn Ihnen das hilft … wollen Sie mir das wirklich weismachen?“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon Sie reden.“

Statt einer Antwort streckte Thiel seine Hand wieder aus und strich einfach nur an seinem Arm entlang bis zur Schulter. „Davon …“ Die Gänsehaut war nicht zu übersehen. „Ist Ihnen das wirklich erst jetzt aufgefallen?“

„Ja.“ Er wünschte, er hätte sich nicht ganz so kläglich angehört. Thiel sah ihn ratlos an. Und ziemlich ungläubig.

„Hören Sie …“ Thiel räusperte sich. „Also, wir können doch sicher … ich meine, wir sind beide erwachsen und können das doch irgendwie klären …“

Oh nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Das war das letzte, was er jetzt tun wollte. Während Thiel weiterredete, suchte er fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg und fiel dem anderen schließlich einfach ins Wort.

„War nett mit Ihnen zu plaudern, Thiel, aber ich muß dann wirklich los. Die Arbeit ruft, Sie kennen das ja, die Leichen sezieren sich nicht von selbst, und ich habe heute sehr viel zu tun …“ Während er redete, war er aufgesprungen und bewegte sich Richtung Bad. Wenn er es erst einmal geschafft hatte, wieder zu seiner Kleidung zu kommen, konnte Thiel ihn schlecht aufhalten. Und wenn er hier erst einmal weg war, konnte er in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Jetzt durfte er nur nicht an Tempo verlieren und Thiel Zeit zum Nachdenken und Reagieren lassen … 

„Was soll denn der Scheiß!“ Verdammt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß Thiel so schnell sein würde. Der andere hatte ihm sofort nachgesetzt, ihn an die Wand gedrängt und hielt ihn einfach fest. Und das war fast noch schlimmer als die Aussicht, mit Thiel über irgendetwas reden zu müssen. Der andere schien jetzt doch wütend zu sein, und auf jeden Fall war er viel zu nah, und daß er selbst bei dieser Aktion sein Handtuch verloren hatte, machte die Sache auch nicht besser.

„Ich möchte mich anziehen. Bitte.“ Seine eigene Stimme klang immer noch ganz fremd, aber ihm war im Moment alles egal, wenn der andere ihn nur wieder los ließ und er endlich hier weg kam. Thiel sah ihn erst überrascht und dann plötzlich ziemlich verlegen an. 

„Natürlich.“

 

***

 

Als er wieder aus dem Bad kam, war Thiel zu seiner Verwunderung noch da. Er saß auf der Couch und war damit beschäftigt, etwas zu drehen, was verdächtig nach einem … Joint aussah.

„Kommen Sie her. Setzen Sie sich und nehmen Sie einen Zug.“

„Warum sollte ich!?“

„Nach allem, was man so hört, soll das Zeug ja entspannen und beruhigen.“ Thiel sah zu ihm hinüber. „Und ich glaube, Sie können was zur Beruhigung brauchen.“

Er zögerte einen Moment und sah zu, wie Thiel das Ding anzündete und einen Zug nahm. 

„Ist das nicht eine Straftat … oder so?“

„Nur der Verkauf.* Sonst hätte ich meinen Vater schon längst einbuchten müssen.“

„Aber …“

„Sehen Sie das als einmalige Ausnahme an … „

Er ließ sich den Joint in die Hand drücken, nahm einen Zug und hustete. Scheußlich. Wie konnte man sich das freiwillig antun?

„Standhafter Nichtraucher, was?“ Thiel lächelte. „Sie müssen einfach nur ganz ruhig einatmen.“

Der zweite Versuch lief besser, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, daß er sich mit dem Geschmack angefreundet hätte. Thiel nahm ihm den Joint wieder ab, nur um zu verkünden: „Bei mir wirkt das ja nicht. Ich merk‘ nie was.“

„Wieso konsumieren Sie das Zeug denn dann überhaupt?“

„Also, ehrlich gesagt … ich hab‘ nur nach einer Entschuldigung gesucht, um eine Zigarette rauchen zu können.“

„Ich dachte, Sie rauchen nicht?“

„Hm … hab‘ damals aufgehört, als Lukas auf die Welt gekommen ist. Aber, wie es so schön heißt – auch ein trockener Raucher ist immer noch ein Raucher.“

„Alkoholiker“, verbesserte er den anderen geistesabwesend.

„Was?“

„Man sagt das von Alkoholikern, nicht von Rauchern.“

„Ist aber mit dem Rauchen genauso, glauben Sie mir.“

Thiel reichte ihm den Rest, und er nahm einen letzten tiefen Zug.

„Und? Schon entspannter?“

„Weiß nicht …“ 

„Das wird sich gleich zeigen …“

Thiel griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie zu sich. Er sah schnell weg, aber das Gefühl von Thiels Lippen an seinem Handgelenk ließ sich nicht so einfach ausblenden. Die Hand wurde wieder dahin zurückgelegt, wo sie sich befunden hatte, bevor er panisch aus dem Bad gestürmt war. Er konnte Thiels Puls fühlen, der im Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen verhältnismäßig langsam war. Die beruhigende Wirkung von Cannabis wurde seiner Meinung nach stark überbewertet …

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Erinnern Sie sich noch daran, was sie da vorhin vorhatten?“

Er sah den anderen an. Thiel sah nicht aus, als wollte er wegrennen. Und was war das wieder für eine Frage, natürlich erinnerte er sich … lebhaft. Sehr lebhaft.

„Ja.“

„Es wäre an der Zeit, an der Stelle weiterzumachen, finden Sie nicht?“

Boerne räusperte sich. Er konnte das. Ganz bestimmt. „Sie müssen die Augen zumachen.“ Thiel schloß gehorsam die Augen, was schon einmal eine große Erleichterung war.

Er war ein guter Küsser - auf dem Gebiet hatte es noch nie Klagen gegeben. Und er gab sich wirklich alle Mühe … wobei, sich Mühe geben klang in dem Fall völlig falsch, als müßte er sich bemühen. Und als wäre es eine Mühsal, Thiel zu küssen, wo es doch im Gegenteil mehr als angenehm und überhaupt nicht mühsam und … Thiel schmeckte ganz schwach nach Zahnpasta … und weil Thiel sich immer noch nicht wieder vollständig angezogen hatte, wußte er nicht genau, ob das jetzt in Ordnung war, den andern zu berühren, oder ob das doch irgendwie zu weit ging … vermutlich ja, denn Thiel löste sich abrupt von ihm.

„Boerne … hör auf zu denken, in Ordnung? Alles ist gut.“ Er atmete erleichtert aus. Nicht mehr denken … das klang gut. Thiel lächelte, und das war auch gut. Und das Du wollte er jetzt mal überhört haben. 

 

…

 

Irgendwann meldete sich dann leider trotz allem die Realität zurück.

„Ich muß eigentlich dringend zur Arbeit …“

„So ein Unsinn … Du bist doch jetzt sowieso nicht mehr arbeitsfähig …“ Daß Thiel dabei an seinem Ohr knabberte, trug zwar nicht gerade zu seiner Konzentration bei, aber das konnte er doch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Ich bin immer arbeitsfähig!“

„Sicher …“

„Und dann ist doch heute schon Alberich ausgefallen … und wir haben da zwei autoerotische Unfälle … und noch das Gutachten für die Kollegen … und noch den ganzen Papierkram von … von … dem Fall letzte Woche, was war das nochmal?“ 

„Die Münsteraner Gerichtsmedizin wird schon nicht sofort zusammenbrechen, wenn du zu spät kommst … oder mal einen Tag zuhause bleibst …“

Tatsächlich fühlte er sich ein bißchen … seltsam. Irgendwie leichter als sonst. Ob das an dem Zeug von Thiel Senior lag? Oder einfach nur an Thiel?

Der andere sah ihn mit einem gefährlichen Leuchten in den Augen an.

„Sag mal, warst du vorhin eigentlich überhaupt schon fertig, als du aus der Dusche gehüpft bist?“

Das ging nun wirklich zu weit. „Ich hüpfe nie“, erklärte er mit so viel Würde, wie er sie in dieser Situation aufbringen konnte. „Ich habe mich allenfalls zügig entfernt.“

„Aha … also als du dich zügig entfernt hast … geradezu sprunghaft … hast du dich da überhaupt schon gewaschen?“

„Ich glaube nicht.“

„Das sollten wir unbedingt nachholen … so kannst du nun ja auf keinen Fall zur Arbeit …“

„Das ist eine blöde Idee … zwei Menschen passen einfach nicht unter eine Dusche.“

„Hm … ich glaube, da fehlt dir nur die Übung …“

 

***

 

Tatsächlich stellte sich der zweite Versuch, gemeinsam eine Dusche zu benutzen, als wesentlich angenehmer heraus als der erste. Gut, effizient war das nicht gerade, vor allem in Hinblick auf Geschwindigkeit und Wasserverbrauch, aber … dafür gab es andere Vorteile, die nicht zu verachten waren. Seinetwegen konnten sie das gerne wiederholen. 

Als Thiels Handy klingelte, blieb ihm vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen. Was natürlich eine sehr unpräzise umgangssprachliche Formulierung war, denn ein Herzstillstand war etwas ganz anderes … Jedenfalls …

„Das ist mein Vater,“ flüsterte Thiel. „Er ist hierher unterwegs.“

„Was sollen wir ihm denn sagen?“

„Na, die Wahrheit.“

„Die Wahrheit!?“

„Ja …daß wir hier geduscht haben … hoffentlich kontrolliert er seine Vorräte nicht … bist du eigentlich wieder … äh … nüchtern?“

„Ich war die ganze Zeit im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte!“, erklärte Boerne etwas pikiert. Bloß weil er von den Ereignissen ein wenig überrascht worden war, und weil er von Thiel Seniors Eigenmarke gekostet hatte – deswegen wußte er trotzdem noch, was er tat!

Thiel lächelte ihn an. „Dann ist ja gut.“

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkungen:
> 
> * Liebe Kinder, das ist hier nicht die reale, sondern eine bessere Welt** (deshalb kommen die zwei ja auch zusammen). Noch ist in Deutschland der Konsum zwar nicht strafbar, der Besitz aber schon, und da man das Zeug ja erst mal besitzen muß, um es zu konsumieren, könnt Ihr euch den Rest denken. 
> 
> ** Natürlich sind Drogen böse und Ihr solltet sie meiden … wenigstens bis Ihr alt genug seid.***  
> Um es mit den Machern von Southpark zu sagen:  
> "Mein Gott, Kinder! Was hab ich euch über Drogen eingetrichtert?"  
> "Daß es dafür die richtige Zeit und den richtigen Ort gibt, und das ist die Uni!"
> 
> *** Aber rauchen solltet Ihr wirklich nicht.


End file.
